九火 の 狐 (Fox Nine-tailed)
by Mine Nako Mina Neko
Summary: Hinata sang paranormal muda terjebak di dunia iblis, dan tak lama kemudian ia bertemu dengan siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang selama ini Hinata cari. Cerita ini tidak berdasarkan dari animenya, melainkan ini ide dariku dan Kitsune. Ada sedikit adegan gore dan kissu. #Minako #salamKITANE
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Hey, kembali lagi sama Mine yang cantik...  
(Readers: huuuuuu...)  
Dih, sirik amat lu lu pada :v  
Mine kembali untuk membawa cerita yang berbeda dari yang biasa.  
Yah Mine dapet ide ini dari salah satu game horror Indonesia, Dreadout.  
Tau Dreadout? Kalo lu kagak tau, berarti lu kudet :v  
Tapi bukan versi yang lama loh ya, yang versi baru, Dreadout: Keepers of the dark.  
Tapi Mine kagak main cuma streaming aja *digampar*  
Awalnya sih Mine streaming di youtube mau nyari video AKB48 (Readers: yaelah, Mine ngidol) eh Mine teringat ma Dreadout yang versi baru, Mine liat2 eh ada sesuatu yang aneh, Mine baru liat ada Kyuubi nongol lawan mantannya pacar Mine, si Linda :v #canda #plak  
Setelah Mine nonton, Mine langsung sawan seketika '-'  
Dan darisanalah Mine dapet ide buat ff ini.  
Terus untuk Kyuubinya sendiri Mine ngambil alias minjam dari oomku, om Masashi :v *dilemparbakiak*  
Untuk alur cerita, gak mungkin Mine copas atau segala macam. Ini Mine buat sendiri, garis bawah BUAT SENDIRI! :"v  
Ah untuk ff MBIS, Mine belum ada waktu buat update alias koler *dibakarmassal*  
Rencananya Mine bakal hapus MBIS, lalu Mine ganti isi cerita tapi masih tetap mempertahankan alur ceritanya.  
Yah Mine hanya buat ini dulu sebagai pengganti ff yang terlantar :v  
Kalo ga ada halangan Mine mau buat sampe 6-7 chapter lah.  
Tak usah banyak basa-basi, ntar dikira ngerumpi lagi.  
Baca sampai habis ya, terus review.  
Kalo nge flame jangan terlalu ah, udah susah payah kubuat loh.

I will say again, **Don't like don't read!**

* * *

 **MINAKO AND KITANE PROJECT PRESENT**

 **Nine Tailed**

 **Cast: Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Chara by Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Story idea by Minako & Kitsune**

 **Rated T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, alur yang membingungkan, typo, dan sebagainya**

 **100% no copas, semua ini ide cerita diambil dari otak Mine lalu dibuat oleh Kitsune, tak percaya tanya aja noh ma Kitsune.**

 **Ready?**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

 **~AUTHOR POV~**

 **PLUK**

Suara buku yang ditutup seolah mengakhiri mata yang mulai jenuh memandang tulisan-tulisan di buku, seorang gadis mungil berambut panjang berwarna indigo mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca ke arah luar jendela kelas. Sejenak ia mendengarkan sayup-sayup suara dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hah, yang benar?"

"Iya, tadi aku lihat di TV, seseorang merekam bayangan aneh di dalam hutan"

"Ja-jangan itu yang pernah diceritakan oleh Kaasan tentang Kyuubi"

"Mungkin sih"

"Wah tak kusangka ya"

Hinata pun yang menjadi pendengar setia hanya terdiam sambil menatap kumpulan awan dilangit biru.  
Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang berdiri di belakang dan menepuk pundak Hinata dan seketika Hinata menoleh ke belakang, mendapati teman perempuannya yang berambut merah muda menertawain dirinya.

"Haha.. Hinata-chan, kau habis kesambet apa sih sampai kaget lihat aku" sembur si merah muda.

"Enak aja, gak ada kali" ucap Hinata sambil memonyongkan bibir.

"Eh Hinata-chan, kamu percaya gak sih dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman-teman?" tanya si merah muda.

"Aku tidak tau, Sakura-chan. Mungkin saja itu hanya ilusi" jawab Hinata.

"Sou ka.. tapi kan kau dan keluargamu adalah seorang ahli spiritual bukan?" tanyanya lagi si merah muda aka Sakura.

"Iya, tapi mencari makhluk halus seperti itu susah dicari. Malam ini aku akan mencari keberadaan Kyuubi itu di hutan"

"Wah tak sabar nih aku melihatmu lagi di TV"

"Dih, aku ogah menampilkan wajahku didepan layar"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, Hinata-chan"

Kedua gadis ini dari sisi manapun memang terlihat akrab karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Sakura tau Hinata dan keluarganya sudah mengenal yang namanya dunia gaib dan mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan makhluk astral darimana saja.  
Hinata kadang risih harus berhadapan dengan kamera berhubung ia adalah reporter dari program paranormal mau tak mau ia harus berurusan dengan kamera.

* * *

Saat waktu istirahat, Hinata menghabiskan waktunya dengan berfoto di lingkungan sekolah, memang tidak aneh sih tapi bagi Hinata itu sudah kebiasaannya mengingat ia suka bermain foto dengan kamera kesayangannya.  
Ia lebih suka berada dibelakang kamera dibanding didepan kamera.  
Tapi ini jauh lebih aneh, Hinata selalu foto penampakan makhluk astral, entah itu hantu, bayangan hitam nan aneh, maupun lainnya.

 **CKREK**

Saat Hinata mengecek hasil jepretannya, Hinata melihat sebuah bayangan hitam berupa ekor di belakang pohon sakura.  
Tak hanya satu ekor saja yang dilihat, tapi ada sembilan ekor walaupun terlihat samar.

'Makhluk apa itu?' gumamnya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan bersama sambil bercerita kejadian dihari ini.  
"Sakura-chan, tadi saat aku ke pohon sakura di belakang sekolah kita, aku melihat sesuatu" ujar Hinata.

"Lihat apaan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Entahlah, tapi aku hanya melihat bayangan berupa ekor" jawabnya sambil membuka kamera dan memperlihatkan gambarnya pada Sakura.

Saat Sakura melihat hasil gambarnya dari Hinata seketika ia sedikit bingung.

"Berapa ekor sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sembilan, tapi satu saja yang kelihatan sisanya samar" ujar Hinata.

"Hah, kau memotret Kyuubi?" tanya Sakura histeris.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak tau kalau aku memfoto Kyuubi" jawab Hinata dengan wajah bingung.

Sakura pun menepuk jidat nya sendiri.

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan, kau itu paranormal tapi tidak tau bentuk Kyuubi seperti apa" ucap Sakura.

"Habisnya aku juga sudah lama mencari keberadaan Kyuubi tapi gak pernah ketemu" ujar Hinata.

"Malam ini aku mau pergi ke hutan lagi, sendirian" lanjutnya.

"Sendirian? Kamu gak takut tuh Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku kan paranormal, tentu saja aku gak takut. Neji-nii yang berprofesi sebagai paranormal pergi ke tempat angker sendiri gak pernah takut" jawab Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hihi baiklah, kalau kau takut pulang saja kerumah ya nak" goda Sakura sambil mencubit pipi kanan Hinata.

"Dih, enak saja kau, Sakura-chan. Aku ini bukan anakmu tau" acuh Hinata.

"Bisa saja sehabis keluar dari Hutan Terlarang, kau langsung kerumah ku dan menangis histeris sambil memelukku" goda Sakura lagi.

"Enggak" ucap Hinata acuh.

"Yakin?"

"Iya!"

"Ah baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kau telfon saja aku oke. Dah ayo ke kantin" ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata keluar kelas.

Yang merasa ditarik pun hanya menghela napas.

* * *

Di malam hari di tengah hutan, Hinata ditemani lampu senter menyusuri sendirian ke dalam hutan menuju ke sebuah tempat. Tepat didepan mata terlihat gerbang besar dan ada kuil tua disana.  
Kaki mungil itu menapaki anak tangga satu persatu, itu adalah akses jalan masuk ke kuil.  
Sesampai di depan bangunan kuil, Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri entah apa yang ia cari.

 **SREK**

 **SREK**

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara, ia berjalan pelan ke arah suara yang ada dibalik semak-semak itu sambil menyoroti lampu senter yang masih ia pegang.  
Setelah ia sampai di dekat semak-semak, ia mencari-cari dan rupanya tidak ada satupun makhluk di dalamnya.  
Hinata merasa heran 'Mungkin itu hanya angin saja' gumamnya dalam hati.

 **WHUSH**

"A-apa itu?" tanyanya sendiri sambil menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata pun berjalan mengelilingi kuil tua sambil mencari keberadaan makhluk halus yang tadi melintas dibelakangnya.  
Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat bayangan hitam berada di jarak 5 m dari tempat Hinata berdiri, maksudku Hinata berada di sekitaran kuil dan makhluk itu berada di luar kuil dekat pohon beringin.  
Hinata terus mengamati makhluk itu lekat-lekat.

 **~HINATA POV~**

Makhluk apa itu?  
Aku bingung, apakah ini makhluk Kyuubi yang diceritakan oleh Sakura-chan?  
Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin.  
Setauku Kyuubi itu tak pernah muncul lagi setelah zaman Samurai.  
Melihat beberapa ekor melekat ditubuhnya, kuperkirakan ia adalah Kyuubi.  
Tanpa kusadari, Kyuubi itu menghilang dengan cepat. Aku pun segera mengejar Kyuubi itu melalui jejak kaki yang ditinggalkannya.  
Jejak itu mengarah ke sebuah tempat gerbang iblis.  
Kenapa aku menyebutkan begitu, karena menurut rumor yang beredar sering terjadi orang menghilang setelah melewati gerbang iblis.  
Aku juga sih tak ingin masuk kesana mengingat bahaya disana.  
Kulihat disana Kyuubi itu tengah membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan bola api.  
Aku terus melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi itu hingga bola api membuat sebuah pusaran lingkaran, dan tiba-tiba Kyuubi itu masuk ke dalam pusaran itu.  
Karena aku penasaran, aku pun juga berlari ke tempat Kyuubi tadi dan masuk ke dalam pusaran itu sambil menutup mataku.

* * *

 **~AUTHOR POV~**

(Beralih ke tempat lain)

"Kau darimana saja, Dobe?" tanya salah seorang pria berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang yang melihat seorang dari kejauhan dengan wajah gusar.

"Kau kan tau Teme, aku sedang mencari tumbal" acuh seorang pria berambut pirang.  
Sang pria hitam itu hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau tak pernah berubah ya selama lima ribu tahun semenjak kau menurunkan kutukan itu" ujar sang pria hitam.

"Ah kau tak perlu tau urusanku. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur" ucap sang pirang melenggang pergi ke dalam kastil miliknya.

Sang pria bermata onyx hanya bisa menatap punggung sahabatnya.

'Kau sekarang berubah ya, Naruto' gumamnya dalam hati.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Kitsune: malah ganti ff sih -_-

Taka: tau tuh Mine

Neko: mungkin Mine-chan mengira ff yang kemarin isi cerita kurang menarik, makanya diganti

Kitsune: yah terserah deh, lagian tadi Mine minta aku buat awalan cerita ini, berhubung aku yang jadi pemeran utama ttebayo *nyengir kuda*  
Yosh, aku mewakili KITANE mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa

Taka: *jitak Kitsune* baka, puasa udah lewat.

Kitsune: *dijitak* ittai ~

Taka: aku saja lah.  
Buat yang baru saja membaca ff bin aneh ini aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya. Walaupun banyak ranjau darat (baca: Typo) tapi yang membaca sampai akhir berarti nyali kalian hebat banget ya.  
Tepuk tangan dong... *applause*

Minako: *elus ekor Kitsune* *tarik ekor Kitsune lalu bawa ke kamar*

Kitsune: *merasa ditarik* weeeehhh Mine, jangan tarik ekorku, SAKIIITTTT! ~

Minako: kau harus bertanggung jawab ne *senyum cengir*

Taka: abaikan saja mereka

Neko: jika ada cerita yang mirip atau sama, itu hanya kebetulan saja.  
Mine-chan yang buat cerita ini tanpa contek sana sini maupun dari author-author lain.  
Kritik/Saran bisa di review ^ ^  
Remeber, Jangan flame berlebihan

 **#salamKITANE**


	2. Chapter 2

I will rememberin again, **Don't like don't read!**

* * *

 **MINAKO AND KITANE PROJECT PRESENT**

 **Nine Tailed**

 **Cast: Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Chara by Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Story idea by Minako & Kitsune**

 **Rated T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, alur yang membingungkan, typo, dan sebagainya**

 **100% no copas, semua ini ide cerita diambil dari otak Mine lalu dibuat oleh Kitsune, tak percaya tanya aja noh ma Kitsune.**

 **Ready?**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

Kelopak mata itu pun terbuka, menampilkan dua buah kelereng berwarna lavender yang tengah menatap langit biru.  
Tak lama kemudian, ia pun terbangun dan duduk di atas rumput yang menguning.

"A-aku dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil celingak celinguk melihat sekitarnya.

Gadis bernama Hinata ini tidak menyadari ia berada di dunia lain.  
Seketika ia pun bangun sambil menyandar di batang pohon usang untuk membantu dirinya berdiri.  
Dan ia pun berjalan entah kemana tujuannya dan tiba-tiba ia pingsan.  
Di tempat lain, seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berjalan ditengah hutan.  
Ia pun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Bau manusia, aneh" gumamnya pelan.

Ia mengendus, mengikuti bau beraroma darah itu berasal.  
Setelah ia menemukan sumber asalnya, ia terkejut melihat seorang gadis tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

'Bagaimana manusia bisa masuk ke dalam dunia ini?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil menggendong gadis indigo itu keluar dari hutan yang terbilang angker.

Di depan kastil terlihat sang pria berambut pirang tengah mondar mandir tidak jelas.  
Ia pun menoleh mendapati temannya sedang menggendong seorang gadis.

"Siapa dia, Teme?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Manusia" jawabnya datar.

"Daripada kau mencarinya lagi ke dunia manusia, kau bisa memakai dia" lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah, lagian aku tak tertarik padanya" ujar si pirang ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan temannya ke dalam kastil.

"Hhhh, kau itu kenapa sih Naruto?" tanyanya tajam lalu berjalan sambil menggendong Hinata ke dalam kastil mengikuti sang pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke" jawabnya sambil melempar deathglare pada sang pria berambut hitam bernama Sasuke.

'Dasar iblis keras kepala' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Seketika kelopak mata pun terbuka, lavender itu menatap kearah langit-langit di ruangan yang entah tidak diketahui.  
Tak lama ia pun terkejut dan langsung bangun.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. la-lagi lagi a-aku d-ditempat yang t-tak kuketahui" ucapnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Sudah bangun, nona?"

"Eh!" Hinata pun menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam dan berjubah ungu tengah membawa sesuatu diatas baki didepan kamar lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Sedangkan yang ditanya pun hanya diam sambil menaruh baki di samping kasur dan ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Hinata.

"Nanti saja bahasnya, nona. Aku juga sambil ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujarnya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau, ada didunia iblis" lanjutnya.

"Du-dunia i-iblis?" Hinata membeo.

"Hn" balasnya.

Hinata seketika bingung.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, bagaimana seorang manusia sepertimu bisa kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

Lalu Hinata pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi, mulai dari awal sampai ia berakhir di dunia iblis dan pingsan di hutan angker.  
Dan sang pria di hadapannya pun mengangguk pelan, mengerti dengan maksud Hinata.

"Jadi begitu" ucap pria bermata onyx itu.

"A-ano.. Sasuke-san?"

"Iya?"

"A-aku la-lapar..."

"Sudah kuduga, aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu" ucap sang pria sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur.

"Te-terima kasih" Hinata pun menerima mangkuk tersebut.  
"Hn, aku keluar dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil pelayan" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dikamar.

Sejujurnya, Hinata takut berada di dunia ini, jauh lebih seram.  
Tapi ia berpikir kenapa diluar lebih seram sedangkan di dalam kastil tidak.

* * *

Lama kelamaan Hinata pun bosan berada disini mengingat ia sudah seminggu berada disini, ia pun berjalan pelan ke arah pintu kamar dan ia membuka perlahan.

 **KREEEETT**

Setelah pintu terbuka, Hinata pun segera pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian lari. Ia terus berlari dan berlari entah kemana tujuannya.  
Saat Hinata menuruni tangga, tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang berada dibawah tangga.

 **BRUK**

Hinata beserta seseorang jatuh dengan posisi seorang yang Hinata tabrak dibawahnya dan Hinata diatasnya.

 **"KYAAA!"**

Seketika Hinata menjauh dan merangkak kebelakang, menghindari dari pria berambut pirang ke arah tangga dengan wajah ketakutan.  
Sang pria berambut pirang pun merasa geram dengan seorang gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

 **"KAU!"** geram sang pirang.

Lalu si pirang pun mulai menyerang dan kemudian ditahan oleh seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Dobe, sudahlah. Buat apa kau melawan gadis" ujarnya.

"Kau tau, kodratku turun gara-gara Hyuuga lemah ini!" ujar si pirang sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hinata dan membuat nyali Hinata semakin ciut.

Dan si pirang pun mendengus kemudian pergi menaiki tangga sambil mendorong bahu Hinata kuat dan yang didorong pun meringis kesakitan.  
Sasuke pun menghampiri Hinata yang tengah memegang bahunya kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanyanya.

Hinata pun hanya menggeleng pelan, "A-aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata lemah.

"Maafkan dia ya, dia terlalu cepat emosi"

"Tak apa, Sasuke-san"

"Kau bisa berdiri kan?"

"Bisa"

* * *

 **BRAK**

Sang pirang pun membanting pintu kamar cukup keras hingga dinding di bagian belakang pintu retak.

 **"AARRGHH!"**

Ia pun terjatuh di samping kasur, membenamkan kepalanya kemudian ia meraung tak jelas.

"Kenapa.. kenapa Hyuuga itu muncul?" tanyanya sendiri.

"Aku.. aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal seluruh wanita di bumi sudah kulenyapkan, tapi kenapa dia yang tak bisa kulenyapkan. Apa yang terjadi denganku..."

"Sial!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Minako: yahoo~ balik lagi sama Mine :3

Kitsune: hadeh.. pusing oe *megangin kepala*

Minako: ente kenapa, Kitsu?

Kitsune: gapapa neechan

Minako: oh kirain '-'  
Sekedar info nih Mine kasitau apa-apa saja HINTO nya.  
Pertama, disini Mine buat keluarga Hyuuga punya kekuatan spiritual.  
Kedua, Mine juga buat Naruto itu cuek kalau bertemu Hinata walaupun dengan manusia lain ia gak cuek dan Sasuke orang yang peduli terhadap Hinata.  
Ketiga, karena NaruSasu adalah iblis, pasti mereka tau nama-nama orang. Kalo gak tau, berarti bukan iblis dong :v  
Keempat, Hinata enggak tau jenis-jenis makhluk astral yang baru ia liat.  
Kelima, kelima... *mikir2* ada deh :v

Kitsune: nanti Kitsu kasitau deh selanjutnya *wink2* *digampar*

Minako: pokoknya nanti ada adegan gore sama kissu :3  
Tapi sedikit saja :v

Kitsune: aku tutup oke! SEKIAAAAAAAAANNN DAN TERIMAAAA KASIIIIHHH! *pake toa* *diceburin ke got*

Minako: ribut nih anak - -  
Review oke  
Nge flame boleh tapi jangan berlebihan

 **#salamKITANE**


End file.
